


Old Flame

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Crack, Crossdressing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Drama, F/F, F/M, Glory days - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, School Reunion, Sexual Tension, housewife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Stan Marsh, now Stan Harrison, is preparing to go to his ten year high school reunion, something he never thought he would attend. But, after a surprise move back to South Park (a place he never wanted to return to) he sees old friends and faces that bring up old feelings...





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fic from me because I have too many ideas! Don't worry, regular updates will still happen with my main cycle of fics.
> 
> I wanted to combine my two loves, Jersey Kyle and Omega Verse.
> 
> So, if you have read Bonded my other Omega Verse fic, it will be in the same kind of world as that one, meaning, Omegas, no matter the gender, dress in feminine clothing, Alphas no matter the gender dress in masculine clothing, and Betas get to do whatever they want! There is a change in this story about when people present. I wanted to have them present after high school so it is more of a shock for everyone when they see each other again. 
> 
> Jersey Kyle is one of my favorites because I have enjoyed writing him in But I'm a Football Player so much! I wanted to do another fic with him being Jersey but being the Kyle we all knew and loved from the show, not a stranger who didn't get the joy of growing up in South Park
> 
> Anyways! If you like this fic and want it to continue please let me know in the comments! The first chapter is so important for me to gauge the want to continue
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Here we are.” A cheerful voice said as a Lexus SUV pulled up to the gated South Park Heights community. “See that house right in the middle? That one is ours.”

 

“Does it have a backyard? And a pool?” An eight year old boy with black hair and big blue eyes asked. He was wearing a blue beanie with a red poof ball on top and wrapped up in a jacket.

 

“Didn’t you say you were going to stay in Utah if it didn’t? I keep my promises son, big yard and a pool.” A handsome blond man said, parking the car in front of the large home. “Plus, your little sister likes waddling around here too.” He said, smiling as he looked at the three year old blond girl who was asleep in her car seat.

 

“Ellie can barely walk, why does it matter what she wants? I need a yard to play baseball in…not that I have any friends here…” The boy said with a sigh.

 

“Hey, don’t worry Champ, you’re gonna make friends so fast you won’t even believe it! You’re gonna go to the same elementary school your mother went to. I even went there for a year.” He said with a laugh.

 

Gary Harrison was twenty nine year old Alpha, he was a successful doctor, he had a beautiful family, and he was a rather handsome man, sporting a tall athletic build, blond hair, green eyes, and a bit of well groomed stubble on his chin. He always considered himself lucky, not from the money he made, but, the fact he had two beautiful children, and a wonderful Omega wife he was lucky enough to be wed to. He had uprooted his family from Salt Lake City to move to South Park to fill a desperately needed position at South Park Medical. He also wanted his wife to be able to come back to where he grew up, wanted the kids to get to know their maternal set of grandparents. He knew no one was particularly happy about it. Hunter, their eight year old son hadn’t been happy to leave his friends, Ellie who was only three was uneasy about a change in her environment, and his wife…well…he had been vocal about never wanting to return back to his home town.

 

Gary moved to pat his wife’s knee as he looked over at the brunette. God, they had been married for nine years now, it was amazing to think. His Omega was perfect, a gift from their Lord. Stan Harrison, formally Stan Marsh, was a beautiful brunette who had given him two kids. He had a perfect little hourglass figure, sporting a behind that made him think impure thoughts, a soft delicate face, big blue eyes, and plump pink lips. Stan probably had the harder job out of the two of them as a stay at home mom. He made sure the kids got to school, got to their activities, and nurtured them.

 

“Sweetheart, what do you think?” Gary asked, looking at Stan who was in the passenger seat of the car. “You can decorate the house however you want, and, you might be able to see some old friends again.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “And…your parents…” He said, knowing his wife didn’t get along with his parents, especially his father.

 

Stan sighed and looked over at the blond. “You know I haven’t really talked to any of my old friends since I graduated, and my parents…my father…I rather the kids aren’t around him, you know how he is.” He said, moving to get out of the car and go to the back seat to let Hunter out and get Ellie out of her car seat. Picking up the toddler he held her in his arms as he walked towards the house.

 

“But, last we talked to your mom; your dad was doing better…” Gary said, walking up next to his wife. “And your friends…I know you had a falling out, especially with Kyle, but I think it would be good for you to reconnect. You didn’t have a lot of friends back in Utah, Honey.” He said.

 

“Kyle probably isn’t even here anymore, he hated it here… Besides, I just…don’t want to think about him…or anyone else… Can we please just focus on moving everything in and getting the kids settled?” Stan asked, motioning for Hunter to come to his side.

 

Gary sighed and nodded his head. “Of course, Darling, whatever you want.” He said, grabbing the house keys and unlocking the door. “The movers should be here soon.” He added, stepping into the empty house.

 

“Can I pick out my room?” Hunter decided to ask, tugging on his mother’s skirt.

 

“You can pick out your room after you hang up your coat and hat.” Stan said, smiling a little as he looked down at his son. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how much Hunter looked like him. God, he was the spitting image of him when he was that age. He was even a lot like him. He loved sports, was already a bit of a cynic, and, could be a little pain in the ass.

 

Hunter nodded his head and quickly took off his jacket and hat, hanging them up by the door before making his way up the stairs.

 

“He’s gonna have a blast once he starts school.” Gary said with a grin. “He just needs to get out there, he’s a lot like you, Sweetie, just needs to open up a little.” He said, wrapping an arm around his wife’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, taking in the smell of his mate’s coconut shampoo he always used.

 

“I hope so… He was really upset he had to leave his friends behind…he only had a few close ones.” Stan said, looking down to the toddler still asleep in his arms. “And this one just goes into a coma every time she falls asleep in the car.” He said, watching with a smile as a little hand gripped onto his blouse and held on tight.

 

“It just takes time.” Gary said with a nod. “So, why don’t we order some pizza for dinner and just relax, we had a long drive that we took in only one day.” He said, rubbing his wife’s back. 

 

“You’re right…I guess I’m just uneasy about being back here.” Stan admitted, looking out the window and seeing the familiar scenery he was hoping to never see again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Stan never thought his life would end up like this. Here he was, dressed perfectly in a light pink dress, his hair done, his makeup perfect, wearing a pair of matching heels, pushing a grocery cart with a toddler in the seat. If someone would have asked him if he thought he would grow up to be an Omega housewife and mother, he would have punched them in the gut. He was the man in high school. Prom king, quarterback, dating girls and guys left and right, part of the popular crowd, he was destined to be an Alpha. But then…on his nineteenth birthday, the time of presenting, he had been surprised… He had turned into an Omega, a feminine, dainty, dress wearing, child bearing, Omega… He had been so fucking upset, he had wanted to die…he had tried to die, but…things managed to work out…somehow…even if it meant losing a lot in the process.

 

He shook his head to try and get out of his own thoughts, glancing down at Ellie who had managed to get into his purse when he wasn’t looking and smear his expensive lipstick all over her face.

 

“Mommy! I’m pretty like you!” Ellie cried out with a big grin.

 

Stan sighed and moved to reach into his bag to grab a wipe. “Ellie that is Mommy’s expensive lipstick that isn’t for you to play with…” He said, starting to wipe the pink off of the little girl’s face, her blond pigtails getting in her face as she bobbed her head around and her little purple dress now having some lipstick stains on it.

 

As he was attempting to clean up his child in the middle of an aisle, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

 

“Stan!? Stan Marsh!?” Wendy Testaburger cried out as she ran over to him. She was dressed rather smartly, a pair of fitted dark blue slacks and a dark purple polo, her black locks pulled back into a ponytail. “Holy shit!” She said, laughing as she got up to him. “I…didn’t even recognize you…” She said, looking her ex-boyfriend up and down. “You’re an Omega?” She said, sounding quite surprised.

 

“Wendy…long time no see.” Stan said, his blue eyes wide as he saw his old friend come over to him. When she looked so surprised by his appearance he had a feeling this would be something that would happen to him quite often. “Yeah…an Omega…can you believe it?” He said with a soft laugh. “My husband and I just moved back her from Utah.” He said, looking down at Ellie who was still covered in lipstick.

 

“Hi!” The little girl cried out in a cheerful manner.

 

Wendy smiled. “Why hello, aren’t you adorable?” She cooed before looking back at Stan. “Is this your daughter? Stan! I can’t believe you! You had a daughter and got married, thanks for telling me.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I know, I know, I’m an asshole.” Stan said. “But, to be fair, we lost touch after high school.”

 

“You lost touch with everyone after high school Stan.” Wendy pointed out.

 

Stan couldn’t exactly repute that, it was true. He had cut off most ties after leaving Colorado. “Yeah, that is true… I apologize for that.” He said, before leaning down to clean up Ellie the rest of the way. “Well, this is Ellie, she’s three, I actually have a son too, his name is Hunter and he’s eight.” He explained.

 

“Wow….two kids…how was that like? You know…popping them out?” Wendy asked with a laugh.

 

“Not fun.” Stan said, a small smile crossing his painted lips. “But, it was worth it…even when they go into Mommy’s purse after he has told them time and time again not to.” He said, looking down at his daughter who just sunk into her little seat.

 

“I think it’s awesome. Bebe and I have been trying to have kids, but, no luck so far.” Wendy said with a shrug. “But, we’ll get there.” She added, before smiling. “Hey, I’m actually really happy I ran into you because I’m on the planning committee for our ten year high school reunion.” She explained. “I would love it if you and your husband could come.” She said. “A lot of people would really love to see you again.”

 

That was exactly what Stan had been worried about. Gary kept saying reconnecting would be good, but, he just didn’t know if that was true. If he went to this he would see everyone…and they would see him… He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Maybe…depends on if we can get a sitter for the kids.” He said, smiling when Ellie grabbed onto his hand and started playing with the bracelet around his wrist.

 

“Can’t you get your parents to watch them?” Wendy decided to ask.

 

“I…don’t know….” Stan said, looking back at his ex-girlfriend. How Wendy became an Alpha and he became an Omega was just another mystery he was going to have to figure out in his spare time.

 

“Well, at least take an invitation.” Wendy said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing a small piece of cardstock with a date, time, and location written on it. “Just try and let me know before Friday? I’m trying to get the final head count for it.” She said before rubbing the back of her head in a nervous fashion. “I heard…um…Kyle is going to be there…”

 

That made Stan’s blue eyes go wide. “Kyle?” He said. “God…we haven’t spoken in years… I didn’t even know where he went after graduation…”

 

Wendy gave the brunette a sad smile. “I know you guys had a little bit of a falling out but…I know he would be over the moon to see you again, him and Kenny.” She said, moving to rest a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Just think about it okay? Maybe we can go out and get some coffee together.” She suggested.

 

“Y-Yeah…that would be nice.” Stan said, still trying to wrap his head around everything. “I’ll call you okay? Let me just talk to my husband and see what he thinks, but definitely coffee…as long as you don’t mind a tag along or two.” He said, looking down at his daughter.

 

“Of course not.” Wendy said with a smile. “Well, I’ll let you finish your grocery shopping. It is so good to see you again Stan, you look beautiful.” She said, taking the brunette’s feminine domestic angelic appearance in.

 

“It was good to see you too Wendy, I’ll give you a call and let you know, I promise.” He said with a smile, giving her a wave as he watched his old friend walk away. Once Wendy was gone he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

 

“Kyle…” He said, thinking about his Super Best Friend….

 

“Mommy? Are you sad?” Ellie asked, picking up on her mother’s mood.

 

“No Sweetie, just…thinking about things.” Stan said, plastering a smile back on his lips. “Let’s finish our shopping so we can get home and cook dinner for Daddy.” He said, pushing the cart down the aisle.

 

 


End file.
